


Marked

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida wakes to a hangover and the realisation that he's slept with Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present written for [**karorumetallium**](http://karorumetallium.livejournal.com/).

  
_what happened is sometimes  
_

inconsequential when compared

to who it happened with

"Drinking is a bad habit," the old man scolds and his son, already far enough into adulthood to believe he doesn't need to be chided scoffs, shaking his head.

"It's true, Ryuuken. If you go out and get drunk, what will your son think? He'll begin to believe it's okay for him to do the same when he grows older!"

"You're saying it like I'm an alcoholic," the doctor snaps, "Which, I assure you, I am not. There's a difference between being addicted and going out with friends one night and overestimating my ability to hold my liquor."

"One night of drunken behavior can leave a mark that will never fade."

"Well, I didn't do anything stupid. I just had a bit too much to drink."

"Which resulted in you being too hung over to take your son to school on the day you promised him you would take him for a walk through his favourite park on the way to school so he could feed the ducks."

Scowling, Ryuuken turns away from his father, not noticing his son watching from the small gap in the door. "Well, you took him to feed the ducks, didn't you?"

"It's not the same," Souken says in the patient voice that irritates his son to no extent, "He wanted to go with you, not me. You're the one who promised to take him. If you can't even keep promises to your own son, how will you be able to keep promises to the rest of the world?"

"Fine," the dark-haired man replies, pushing his glasses up his nose and glaring at his father, "I'll be more careful. I won't drink as much. I'll apologise to Uryuu, I'll take him out."

Upon hearing the last few words, the little boy on the other side of the door brightens up, all previous hurt forgotten, and runs to his room to find his favourite ducky hat.

*

  
Waking, he sits up quickly, immediately knowing that the bed he is in definitely does not belong to him. It is too big, the covers are too heavy. There is no doubt in his mind as to why he is there, but he still panics at the discovery that he is naked. Taking a deep breath, he looks around the room. It is large and has a desk in the corner, a stereo system and another desk for a computer. He frowns at the unfamiliarity of it all, but something inside him insists that he knows the person to whom this room belongs. The person with whom he had most probably spent the night with.

It is only then that he becomes aware of the splitting headache and thanks whoever it is that owns the room for having kept the blinds shut. Massaging his temple and clenching his teeth, he gasps as the pain becomes unbearable and he leans over the side of the bed to notice a bucket that he promptly empties the contents of his stomach into. Coughing and spluttering, he supposes that the person – whoever they are – had placed it there for him in foresight that this would happen. Sitting on the edge of the bed and massaging his temple again, he tries to remember what had happened the previous night. He remembers walking into the club with the others, but not very much else. Growling in frustration, he shakes his head and upon realising what a bad idea that is, doubles over and throws up again.

He needs more sleep, but he definitely cannot get it with the nauseating taste in his mouth. Stumbling to his feet, he takes a couple of steps towards the closed door before collapsing to the floor with a loud thud and losing consciousness.

When he opens his eyes again, the first thing he notices is that the taste in his mouth is gone. Sitting up, he also discovers that his headache has faded to the point where he can ignore it, and that he is dressed. This makes him blush uncomfortably, knowing that someone had done this all for him while he was out cold, but thankful all the same. He is certainly relieved upon realising that the clothing on his body is his, and not borrowed. Although this doesn't help him narrow down who it was that owned the room, it gives him a sense of security and decency that he certainly needs after being certain of the previous night's activities.

Getting to his feet again, he is thankful that he doesn't feel dizzy this time and walks to the door, opening it. He scans the place for signs of anyone else and frowns. He certainly doesn't recognise this place, and a fear settles within him that he has slept with an utter stranger. Upon realising that the flat he is in belongs to a male, a reluctant smile finds its way to his lips. He hasn't announced it, and doesn't believe that he needs to, but he knows that he definitely prefers the company of other men over the company of women.

"I see you're awake, then."

He freezes at the sound of the other person's words. Not because he feels as though he has been caught somewhere he shouldn't be, but because there is absolutely no doubt within him that he recognises that voice. Turning around slowly with wide eyes, he shifts uncomfortably as he faces the direction from which the voice came and looks at the unsmiling face of one Kurosaki Ichigo.

*

  
Eighteen years old and far more serious than he had been three years ago, Ichigo watches the face of the other man. They are both expressionless and neither knows what to say, so the redhead indicates the table that is visible from where they stand. Nodding, Ishida slowly makes his way to it, noticing that there are already bowls and glasses arranged for them. He clears his throat to break the silence before speaking, but Ichigo speaks first.

"Eleven-thirty," he answers the question before it makes its way past Ishida's lips and the blue haired man inwardly cringes at the tone of his voice. He waits for Ichigo to sit and then takes the unoccupied seat, noticing that there are painkillers there for him.

Picking one up, he lifts one of the glasses already filled with water and swallows it before looking Ichigo, "Thank you."

He is replied to with a shrug and the redhead begins to pour some cereal into his bowl and Ishida, unsure of what to say or do, does so as well. Their meal is silent and when he is done, Ishida sets his spoon down and stares at the empty white bowl until he hears Ichigo put his spoon down as well. They look at each other for a long moment before Ishida squirms in his chair and gives Ichigo a troubled look.

"What happened last night?"

Ichigo's eyes darken and he doesn't respond for a long moment before frowning, "Are you sure you want to know?"

There isn't a doubt in the man's mind, so he nods confidently and this makes the redhead sigh. As he leans back into his chair, Ishida can recognise a flicker of the fifteen year old he had once been, but the gap is quickly closed up again and there is nothing but the eighteen year old face with an unreadable expression and eyes that protect a thousand secrets.

"We all went our drinking last night," he begins and sighs, "It's not like you had any more alcohol than I did. I guess I've got better tolerance or something. You got hammered."

That certainly explains the severe hang over, Ishida thinks to himself, and nods silently to urge the other man to continue talking.

"You know…" Ichigo looks thoughtful for a moment and then grins, "You can be a real slut when you get drunk."

Not knowing what to say, not even knowing whether or not to take offense, Ishida opts to remain silent and stares at the other man with a blank expression. Ichigo sighs and looks away, rubbing the back of his neck. Ishida has known him for long enough to identify it as a nervous action, something Ichigo does when he knows that he's in more trouble than he can get out of easily. It makes Ishida feel uneasy, because out of everyone he knows, he believes Ichigo to be the best one to turn to in troubles times and the longer the silence between them stretches for, the more he knows that they are most certainly in trouble.

"You came to me." It is not an accusation, but a mere fact. Something Ichigo says without looking pleased or displeased. It is a neutrality that drives Ishida mad. It is the same neutrality that he speaks with.

Taking a drink of water, Ichigo continues speaking, "It came out of nowhere, really. One minute I was sitting by myself watching everyone dance with each other, the next I've got you in my lap kissing all the sense out of me."

Ichigo's face is still expressionless, but there is no way he can keep the smile from reaching his eyes and Ishida notices this. He feels something in his chest, but cannot tell if it has tightened or relaxed. He sits with his arms folded tightly across his chest while Ichigo seems to spread himself out in his chair, bending over the table and looking at his loosely clasped hands.

"Well, I'm not going to say I tried to get you off me. I wasn't exactly as drunk as you were, but I guess I was tipsy enough to not be thinking straight. When you started feeling me up and begging into my ear to fuck you, I was damn ready to take you then and there. I guess we're lucky that Chad saw us and well, he was the designated driver, so he could drop us off here. I think the alcohol was starting to wear off on me around then, but you were begging for it so badly that I don't think my dick would've let me back out even if I'd wanted to."

There are certainly many things Ishida can comment on then, but his eyes widen, "Sado knows about this?!"

"Don't worry, I don't think he'd tell anyone about it."

"But…" words fail to come to him and he stares blankly at Ichigo.

"You don't remember any of it, do you?" the redhead asks quietly and Ishida notices that whatever small amount of mirth he saw in the brown eyes before disappears as he shakes his head.

Ichigo sighs and looks away. He hadn't been expecting any of the previous night's actions to have remained in the other man's memory, but having accepted the fact beforehand still doesn't mean he likes it. Running a hand though his hair and closing his eyes, he is suddenly hit with the memories of Ishida's naked body, twisting and writhing in his bed and Ichigo can barely hold back the growl as he opens his eyes and looks at the blue haired man, almost resenting him for not being plagued by memories like he is.

"Last night wasn't your first time, was it?" There is no real need for Ichigo to ask – he could tell already and remains silent when Ishida nods.

"You?" Ishida's voice is barely loud enough for the other man to hear and that is the only way in which Ichigo can tell that he is scared. Of what, however, the redhead is unsure.

Shaking his head, Ichigo rubs the back of his neck. Not knowing what else to do, Ishida laughs. It is not an amused laugh, but it's not forced. It is a nervous laugh that he needs to let out before the tension of the situation gets to him and drives him insane. Ichigo doesn't even smile when he looks up and Ishida takes his glasses off, glad that he can no longer see the other man's expression.

"This is all terribly awkward, isn't it?" he asks, attempting to smile and mask some of his uneasiness.

"Why did you come onto me?" Ichigo suddenly asks and Ishida's eyes widen, not knowing what to say, or what the other man wanted to hear.

The silence does not please the redhead and he pressed on, "Why me? Why did you—"

"I don't know," Ishida snaps, suddenly feeling ashamed and guilty, which ends up making him sound irritated, "I have no idea why I did the things I did last night. You said yourself that I was drunk. I didn't even know whose place this was until just then when I saw you."

"You don't… you didn't even know that you slept with me?" Ichigo asks and a small part of his mind wonders why he feels so disappointed. He is somewhat happy, at least, upon noticing the guilt in the blue eyes.

"Well it's not like I had planned to…" Ishida looks extremely uncomfortable and stands up, nodding at Ichigo, "But… thank you, for taking care of me this morning."

"Are you leaving?" Ichigo asks, also getting to his feet and when Ishida nods, he hides his disappointment well, "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow at uni."

Ishida hopes that Ichigo will not follow him to the door and the redhead seems to understand, because he simply watches the other man leaves without moving. When the door closes, he sits back down in his chair and sighs as he hides his face in his hands.

*

  
They are polite to each other in class. It is clear, not only to them but to the others around them as well, that something is wrong. They are usually sitting beside each other and arguing under their breath as the lecturer speaks, scribbling on paper and sharing the notes they make. It is clear that the rivalry from three years ago has faded into an extremely comfortable friendship where the two med students manage not only to be the utter opposite of each other, but unnervingly similar at the same time. Kurosaki and Ishida. Possible future partners in a medical clinic but until then, partners in crime.

Now, they sit beside each other in silence, their pens only scrawling words into their own notebooks, paying full attention to what their lecturer is saying. It's only when there are five minutes left to the end of their lesson that Ishida reaches over to Ichigo's page. Brown eyes shift to look at the unreadable blue ones hidden behind glasses and doesn't look away until people start leaving the lecture hall. It is then that he looks to see what notes Ishida has corrected for him this time, but there are no corrections on the page. In the blank space at the top in neat writing, there is;

 _Kurosaki, I thanked you for taking care of me yesterday, but I don't recall apologising. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you, and the trouble that my actions will undoubtedly cause in the future._

"You don't need to apologise—" Ichigo begins, only to find that Ishida is already gone.

*

  
"How are you?" Sado asks as they stand at the same riverside where they had first met. Ichigo knows what he is referring to and sighs. The dark man offers him a cigarette, knowing it will be refused, and lights one up himself.

"Good, I guess."

"…But?" he asks and Ichigo laughs at how easily his friend can read him. Sitting down, he shakes his head and sighs.

"I can't believe I've been waiting for it to happen for what, three years? And when it finally does, it happens in such a way that I wish it just hadn't happened at all." Ichigo shakes his head again and Sado looks at him carefully, remaining silent as he thinks. He had first picked up on the redhead's feelings for Ishida when they were just developing. Ichigo had been confused, scared and defensive. Instead of the knowledge that someone else knew of these secret feelings stopping them from growing, it had done the exact opposite and Sado had quickly become a confidant and his most trusted friend.

"So, you did sleep with Ishida then?" he asks, taking a puff of his cigarette and slowly exhaling. Ichigo, prospective doctor that he is, scowls and waves at the smoke, holding his breath until he can no longer see the grey clouds in the air before replying.

"Yeah… man, that sounds weird. I don't know. I guess it's one thing knowing it for yourself and an entirely different thing hearing it from someone else, huh?"

"You don't look happy about it. Why did you say you wish it hadn't happened?"

Ichigo scowls, "Well, the bastard was pretty damn drunk. Can't remember what happened. Smart enough to work it out for himself, yeah, but doesn't remember jack shit."

There is a sympathetic pat on Ichigo's back and he scowls even more. He remembers the note that had been written in his book and sighs, hanging his head and staring at his feet, "I think I've just managed to push him out of my reach forever. Fucking brilliant, isn't it?"

Sado makes a contemplative noise and stares out into the river, carefully thinking out his words before speaking, "Well, from what I saw, he did come onto you. Stranger to drunken sex as I am – I'm not guaranteeing anything but wouldn't he have been acting on pre-existing feelings?"

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "What, you're saying you actually think he likes me too?"

Giving a non-committal shrug, Sado looks away and Ichigo knows that he is not being told everything. After some pushing, Sado finally caves, "Fine. Last year he came to me and well… he was just curious about you. I guess he wanted to know your orientation before letting himself get in too deep. It ended up with him admitting to me that he likes you."

"…Shit," Ichigo murmurs with a small smile that quickly fades, "But that was then—"

With a shrug, Sado takes another drag of his cigarette while Ichigo stands and clears his throat. They nod and each other and the redhead walks away.

*

  
The week ends surprisingly quickly, given the fact that they have become awkward around each other and that they, rare as it is for university students, have identical timetables. The final lesson for the week ends at nine-thirty; a time by which they can't go out with friends or in fact, do much other than go home and eat.

They walk together as always, but in silence. It is then, hoping that Ishida cannot hear the uncertainty in his voice, that Ichigo invites the other man over for dinner, with the excuse that his place is closer. There is a short silence before Ishida accepts the invitation and Ichigo lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The silence continues on as they walk to Ichigo's house and as the redhead unlocks his door, he cannot help but to wonder whether or not this is a good idea.

It is Ishida's second time being in the flat, but considering the circumstances the first time around, he feels as though it's his first. He looks around and then at Ichigo when he hears the door shut. They stare at each other in silence for a long moment before the redhead breaks the eye contact and begins to walk further into the flat, but then stops in his tracks when he feels fingers wrap around his wrist.

Looking over his shoulder, he is surprised – to say the very least – when Ishida moves forward to give him a gentle kiss. A mere pressing of mouth against mouth. No movement, no tongues, but it is the simplicity of it that makes it feel so much better than any kiss either of them had ever experienced. Fingers find their way to the collar of Ichigo's shirt and his head is pulled down, closer to Ishida's where he can look deep into the blue eyes watching him.

Moving forward, Ichigo kisses the other man again and this time pushes his tongue into the warm mouth. Just to make sure there's no taste of alcohol, he tells himself, but he's enjoying it far too much to bother trying to believe it. His heart picks up its pace when he feels Ishida kissing him back. It is nothing like the few drunken kisses they had shared that night. These kisses have thought behind them, honesty, emotion.

"Ishida…" he murmurs as they wrap their arms around each other. His stomach growls loudly and they both look embarrassed.

Ichigo walks to the kitchen, unconsciously holding the other man's wrist and pulling him along. He only realises when Ishida coughs nervously and he quickly lets go, blushing uncomfortably. Getting some noodles out for the two of them and putting the kettle on, he leans against the kitchen counter and gives Ishida a thoughtful look before speaking.

"Mind if I ask… why you kissed me?"

This makes the other man frown gently for a moment before shrugging, "I guess I wanted something to…"

"Remember?" Ichigo suggests with a humourless smile and receives a small nod in response. Shaking his head, he finally decides to put his feelings into words, "I really can't believe that you don't remember any of it. It's as if… as if I just imagined it or something, and it's been fucking both of us up so badly…"

Ishida nods quietly, "I…"

The kettle finishes boiling the water and Ichigo turns to it, beginning to cook the noodles. Ishida sighs; it's hard enough to say what he wants to when he's being listened to. It's even harder to pour his heart out with Ichigo's back to him.

…So he kisses Ichigo again. The first place he can, which happens to be the side of his neck. The man quickly turns and their lips meet with enough force to make the redhead place a hand against the counter to steady both of them. He tries to pull away so that he can look at Ishida, but the other man won't stay still. He continues kissing all over Ichigo's face and it doesn't take long for Ichigo's body to respond. Ishida is pushed against the counter and pushes himself up to sit on the edge of it after clearing the bowls out of his way. Ichigo stands before him and holds his sides, kissing fervently down the pale neck and Ishida moans, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's waist tightly and grinding against him. They both suddenly freeze and look at each other before Ishida grinds again.

"Why…?" Ichigo moans quietly between their movements, "Why are you doing this to me, Ishida?"

The blue haired man recognises the desire and desperation in those words, as well as other emotion he feels uncomfortable when trying to identify. He merely presses their lips together again for a brief moment.

"Because I want this. I want you. Because my being drunk that night made me do things I was otherwise too shy to do but God, Ichigo, I've always wanted to."

The use of his given name doesn't surprise him. Although they prefer to use each other's family names out of habit, it is not unusual for them to switch to given names when matters become serious or personal.

Resting his forehead against Ishida's, the redhead closes his eyes and sighs, holding the sides of the thin face in his hands, "Uryuu…"

They kiss again, long and hard while they hold onto each other tightly. Pulling away, Ichigo kisses Ishida's neck again, already learning that it is something the blue haired man enjoys. Surely enough, those legs that had loosely been hanging by Ichigo's sides wrap tightly around him again and without needing to think too hard about it, Ichigo thrusts forward pushing his entire body against Ishida's, earning a loud moan.

"You wanted something to remember, Uryuu?" he whispers against an ear and Ishida's eyes roll upwards at the very feeling of the hot breath against the sensitive skin and he bites his lower lip hard to make sure he doesn't whimper, drawing blood as he is thrust against once again.

"Ah… Ichigo…" he finally manages to get out, "Please…"

"I'll give you something you'll never forget," the redhead growls in a possessive manner, gathering the slender frame in his arms, "You're mine Uryuu, and if anyone dares to so much as think otherwise, I'll beat the living shit out of them."

Ishida closes his eyes and smiles. It is, in Ichigo's own unique way, extremely sweet and romantic. Something that proves that the redhead hasn't changed entirely from what he once was, back in high school. In fact, Ishida is so occupied with these thoughts that he doesn't realise he is being carried until they leave the kitchen.

"You look dazed, Ishida. What's wrong, not enough blood left for your brain?" Ichigo smirks and Ishida blushes, now unable to ignore how unbearably aroused he is.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah," comes the murmured reply as Ichigo stands over his bed and gently lowers the other man onto it, "Me too. Just a little longer, okay? Then I'll fuck you senseless."

This makes him moan, "Uhn, Ichigo…"

The redhead shivers at the sound of his own name said in such a wanton manner and kneels on the bed, bending over Ishida. He can feel the body trembling beneath him, the blue eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth slightly open, letting out shaky breaths as Ichigo slides his fingers up Ishida's shirt.

"Uryuu," Ichigo murmurs with a small smile, thumb brushing over a nipple, "I think I like you better this way."

Ishida blinks his eyes open and stares into the brown eyes above him, suddenly hit by a pang of guilt, "What… how did I act before?"

"Well…" Ichigo smirks and kisses the other man before continuing, "Last time, you just wanted sex. Fucking impatient, you know. Hardly even gave me time to prepare you or anything. But now…"

Sitting up, Ishida wraps his arms around Ichigo and pulls the redhead's shirt off, sucking on the newly exposed collarbone. Sliding his hands up Ishida's sides, Ichigo also removes the other man's shirt and their hearts beat against each other as they kiss. No longer able to ignore the need for release, Ichigo pins Ishida down on the bed and they thrust, push and pull against each other. He sighs as he listens to Ishida's small mewls of pleasure each time their throbbing erections rub against each other.

"Ichigo…" Ishida says it with a tone of urgency and holds tightly onto the broad shoulders as he comes, moaning quietly and is quickly followed by Ichigo.

Squirming at the discomfort of their wet pants, Ishida sits up and before he can do anything, Ichigo's hands work at his belt, removing it – and his pants as well – faster than the blue hared man would have thought possible. Feeling embarrassed at the fact that he is naked while Ichigo is still half-clothed, Ishida undresses Ichigo as well and pulls him down into a kiss.

"You're a good kisser," Ichigo compliments against Ishida's lips and this makes Ishida blush, absently wondering how many others Ichigo has kissed to make a comparison.

Realising how much he dislikes the thought of the redhead kissing, or doing anything with anyone other than him, Ishida is gripped by jealousy and possessiveness, grabbing onto Ichigo and kissing him hard, sucking on his lower lip.

"Heh, don't worry," Ichigo whispers as though he can read Ishida's mind, "I've wanted you for so long… I don't think I'll ever let you go."

"Don't," Ishida gasps and moves forward to that their lips meet again, "Please… don't let go. Promise me."

Ichigo grins and kisses down Ishida's neck, "I promise."

"Now…" the blue haired man breathes with a small smile. Ichigo grins and reaches over to his bedside table, pulling out a pack of condoms, but Ishida stops him.

"Uryuu, what…?"

Pulling him back down onto the bed, Ishida wraps his arms around the redhead before making him lie down on the bed. He feels Ichigo trembling, he can hear his shaky breaths and can almost taste the anticipation as he lowers his mouth onto Ichigo's cock, kissing it gently before giving it a hard lick. This makes the redhead cry out. He is used to giving, not receiving, and Ishida notices this in the way he shakes and hides his face in the crook of his arm.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Uryuu murmurs in a low voice, "Would you like me to suck it? Touch it…?"

"Ngh, Uryuu…" the redhead moans and squirms, lifting his hips to Ishida's mouth. He groans at the feeling of the warmth and wetness that surrounds his cock and can barely hold himself back from thrusting into it, "Sh-shit… Ishidaaaa…"

Bobbing his head as he takes more of it into his mouth, Ishida grips onto the bed sheets around him tightly, finding Ichigo's hand and squeezing it gently as he massages the sides of Ichigo's cock with his tongue. It is all that is needed to make the redhead release and he does so with a loud gasp, his eyes and mouth widening for a moment before his entire body goes limp.

"Did you enjoy that, Ichigo?" the blue haired man asks with a grin, gently running his fingers down the side of Ichigo's dazed face.

"Uhn…"

He bends over to kiss him, and it brings Ichigo back to his senses. There is still Ishida's arousal to tend to and the thought of it, assisted by the feeling of said erection pressing against his inner thigh gets him aroused again and he places a quick kiss against Ishida's lips before slipping a condom on. Ishida kneels on the bed and watches him as he extracts a tube of lubrication from the drawer and slicks his fingers.

"You've done this before," Ichigo whispers into his ear – it is not a question, merely a statement to reassure himself.

"Please, Ichigo…" Ishida gasps, "Do it."

Holding him still with one arm, Ichigo gently pushes a finger into him, waiting for the other man to adjust to the feeling. Ishida impatiently tries to buck against it, but his movements are restrained by the arm across his chest and he grounds loudly instead, "More."

A second finger joins the first and Ishida gasps as he is stretched, panting quietly as his body is wracked with pleasure and pain.

"Fuck me, Ichigo," he whispers, "Now."

The four words turn Ichigo on beyond belief and the fingers are withdrawn and after rubbing some lube onto himself, he enters Ishida with one swift thrust from behind and they both lean over. Ichigo's mouth is right beside Ishida's ear and the feeling of his warm breath against such a sensitive area makes everything that little bit better.

"So… fucking… hot…" Ichigo gasps as he thrusts and Ishida cannot hold back the small whimper that escapes his throat.

"More, Ichigo," he whispers desperately and as the redhead moves, Ishida can feel his brain shutting down and is reduced to a trembling mass as he gasps and begs for more as Ichigo steadily pushes and rocks against him.

Ichigo reaches around him to pump at the other man's cock and Ishida releases in short spurts, letting out a loud cry of ecstasy as he comes all over the bed sheets, his body tightening around Ichigo's cock, milking it of his release.

Groaning as he feels Ichigo pull out of him, Ishida collapses onto the bed, feeling Ichigo lie down carefully besides him.

"Ah damn it," Ichigo scowls and sits up again, "We really made a mess here."

Blushing, Ishida slowly sits up as well and helps Ichigo remove the bed sheets. Ichigo smiles and gives the other man a small kiss, "Get some rest would you? Luckily it didn't soak through, lie down."

"What about you?" he asks as Ichigo pushes him down onto the bed and the redhead smirks.

"I'll be back, let me just put this in the washing."

Nodding, Ishida closes his eyes with a small satisfied smile as he lay on his side, vaguely registering the added weight to the bed as Ichigo returns to the bed and feels the arm wrap around him and hold him close.

"You know," a voice whispers into his ear, "We never really managed to eat dinner."

Too tired to get up now, Ishida merely grins, "You don't mind if I—"

"Not at all. Go to sleep, Uryuu."

"Good night Ichigo."

*

  
They sit beside each other at Sado's house when their entire group meets as usual on the weekend for dinner and drinks. Sado and a few others notice they sit closer than usual, they talk a lot more and take any excuse to touch each other even if it is a mere brushing of their hands against each other. They both smile more and it is something different to see from both of them, known for having the cold exterior and not letting their emotions show – as Ishida always has had and as Ichigo had slowly developed. Sado watches in silence as Ishida leans over, almost resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder as he whispers something that makes Ichigo laugh and turn around. Sado is unsure whether it is just his imagination or if it is really happening, but there is a look on Ichigo's face that makes him look as though he is trying to fight away the urge to do something he knows that he shouldn't. This makes him think about the conversation not too long ago where Ichigo had told him of his fears of pushing Ishida far beyond his reach forever. By the way they act, Sado guesses that the redhead's fears were wrong and this makes him smile a little.

Orihime leans against his arm and gives him a small smile, asking what he is smiling about and he shakes his head, wrapping an arm around her and telling her that she will see soon enough.

"Let's go to the pub!" Keigo exclaims, picking up his empty bottle. It is then that Sado also notices that neither Ichigo nor Ishida have so much as touched any of the alcohol all night.

Everyone stands and makes their way outside to the many cars parked on the street to regroup at the local pub and Sado is once again the silent observer as Ichigo and Ishida walk to Ichigo's car together. They stand so close that they may be holding hands and Sado suspects that it very well is the case. He looks at Orihime and Tatsuki who get into his car and tells them that he will be back soon.

*

  
"I say we just ditch the group and escape to my place before anyone sees us," Ichigo murmurs and Ishida smiles as they reach the redhead's car. He turns around and sees the look on the other man's face again. One that he's seen many times this night, one that he knows the meaning behind.

"Most of them have already left," he whispers, tilting his chin up to look Ichigo directly in the eyes, "They won't see us. It's okay."

There is no more need for words. Holding his sides, Ichigo moves forward and presses his lips against Ishida's, which immediately part and allow the warm tongue inside. Between the cold metal of the car and the warmth of Ichigo's body, Ishida knows that there is nowhere else he would rather be and as Ichigo pulls back they are both smiling in a manner no one else would ever see.

It is then that Ishida notices Sado over Ichigo's shoulder and noticing the look in the blue eyes, the redhead turns around as well and freezes.

Sado looks as though he is trying to think of something to say and finally clears his throat, "I see it all worked out alright, then."

Ichigo lets out a small nervous laugh and nods, his arm still around Ishida and holds the other man tighter. Ishida turns to look at Sado's car and his eyes widen as he notices Orihime and Tatsuki watching from the car.

"Ah damn it," Ichigo mutters as he also notices and then scowls as Tatsuki gives him a thumbs up and laughs. He feels Ishida shrink away and immediately turns, pinning the man against his car and looking deep into his eyes, "Don't worry about it. They would have eventually found out anyway."

Slowly nodding, Ishida's eyes flutter shut as he feels a hand on the side of his head and slowly leans against it. Ichigo pulls him close and kisses his forehead gently, holding him tightly.

It is then, for some reason, that Ishida has a memory from his childhood. Of his grandfather telling Ryuuken off for drinking too much one night and being too hung over to take his son for a walk the next morning on the way to school. He is unsure of why he remembers it now of all times, but he remembers that they walked in the park the next afternoon, where they fed the ducks and ate ice cream. He remembers feeling happy, as happy as he feels now, and finally decides ten years later that despite the questionable things one might do as a result of drinking too much, sometimes the end result isn't so bad after all.  


x


End file.
